


First Date

by HatterSaz



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Humour, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 17:43:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5173328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HatterSaz/pseuds/HatterSaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukishima has a crush and Yamaguchi plays cupid...with some help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Date

**Author's Note:**

> I still don't ship any of them but I can't seem to stop writing TsukiHina fics. I think I need some help...
> 
> Anyway, hope you guys enjoy. I write these solely for you~ :)

“…”

“…”

“…Um…Hey, Tsuki?”

“…”

“Do you…have a crush on anyone?”

“…Why?”

“I was just wondering. Sometimes in class, you get all tense.”

“…Is that so?”

“Yeah. So, do you?”

“…”

“YAMAGUCHI!”

“Hinata?”

“Can you guys tell Daichi-Senpai I’m going to be late?”

“Why are you going to be late?”

“I have a maths exam. GAH! I’M GOING TO BE LATE! See you! And thanks!”

“Bye! Good luck!”

“…”

“Tsuki?”

“…What?”

“Nothing.”

* * *

“Sorry I’m late!”

“Don’t mind. Just hurry and stretch.”

“Yes sir!”

“So, Tsuki. Gonna tell me who your crush is?”

“!”

“…?”

“Drop it Yamaguchi…”

“Ok. I think I know anyway~.”

“What?!”

“Hey! Tsukishima! Can you try blocking me?”

“Huh? Why?”

“So I can get better!”

“…Fine. Just stop shouting.”

“Ok~.”

“Ah Tsuki. You finally found love~. Now to play cupid.”

* * *

“So, you want me to help you set them up?”

“Yes.”

“I’ll try my best Yamaguchi-Kun.”

“Thank you Suga-Senpai!”

“Ok, so my OTP is really happening…This is awesome~!”

“O…TP?”

“Oh, nothing~.”

“Um…Ok…Anyway, let’s make a plan.”

“Right!”

* * *

“Hinata-Kun~!”

“Suga-Senpai?”

“Can you help me?”

“I’ll do my best!”

“Thanks Hinata-Kun! Now, I have a situation and I need some advice.”

“Ok.”

“If your friend wanted to confess to someone, how would you suggest they do so?”

“My friend?”

“Yeah. My friend needs help but I can’t quite think of anything.”

“Erm…maybe, a film? Yeah yeah! Then, when they walk home they can grab their hand like WHAM and then walk them home!”

“Oh~! That’s a good one! Anything else?”

“Then, when they’re at the door. He can lean in and show him.”

“Him?”

“Ah! No! I mean, her! Lean in and show her! Yeah, that’s it!”

“Hm…Thanks Hinata-Kun! My friend will be very grateful~.”

“Tell him good luck from me!”

“I will! Though, there’s no need…Right Yamaguchi-Kun?”

“Right.”

* * *

“Tsuki~!”

“Sigh. What is it Yamaguchi?”

“Will you go to a film with Hinata?”

“W-what?!”

“Well, I said I would go but something came up and I don’t want to disappoint him.”

“…Why me?”

“Because you’re my friend Tsuki. Will you go? Please~.”

“…Fine.”

“Thank you Tsuki~!”

“…”

“Ring, ring..CLICK. The stage is set.”

“Well done. Now I just have to break the ‘bad’ news to Hinata-Kun.”

“We are amazing friends Suga-Senpai.”

“Hahaha indeed. My OTP will finally be complete. Mwuahahahahaha!”

“Um…Senpai?”

“I have to go. See you tomorrow for their date~.”

“Oh, ok. Bye.”

* * *

“How long is this film?!”

“Don’t worry, it was a rom com, so it should be over in twenty minutes.”

“Eh?! How do you know?!”

“I did my research~. ;)”

“…”

“Let’s get something to eat while we wait.”

“Ok.”

* * *

“That film was amazing! He was like SWOOSH! And she was like GAH!”

“It wasn’t a bad film…”

“Thank you for coming with me Tsukishima~!”

“Don’t mention it.”

“Erm…”

“…?”

“Can you erm…walk me, home?”

“!”

“…”

“Why?”

“I erm… I don’t know… Never mind! Forget I asked! HAHA See you on Monday!”

“Wait!”

“WAH!”

“I…I’ll walk you.”

“…Thank you.”

* * *

“WHA?!”

“We lost them?!”

“How?!”

“Yamaguchi? Suga? What are you two doing?”

“Daichi-San! We lost them! What are we going to do?! MY OTP!!”

“Suga calm down! Yamaguchi, what’s going on?”

“Well, um…We kinda, set Tsuki and Hinata up and well…now we’ve lost them.”

“You did what?!”

“We have to find them! What if it’s like on my game and they walk off after thanking each other and nothing more happens?! I can’t live knowing I didn’t help them!”

“Suga-Senpai, please calm down. We can’t find them now. Who knows, they might have gone for a meal.”

“You think so?!”

“It’s a possibility. Besides, didn’t Hinata say he like walking home with them? Maybe that’s what they’re doing.”

“Yeah! You’re right Yamaguchi-Kun! My OTP is back on track!”

“OTP? Suga, what have you been thinking about?”

“Nothing much. Just the perfect Karasuno Ships~.”

“Ships?”

“Don’t mind.”

“…”

* * *

“…”

“…”

“It’s kinda cold, huh?”

“It is almost winter.”

“…”

“?!”

“I’m cold…”

“Cute…”

“Huh?”

“N-Nothing.”

* * *

“T-That’s my house.”

“Oh, ok. Well, see you Monday then.”

“Wait!”

“Hm?”

“Erm…Thank you…for today.”

“I already told you to not mention it. There’s no need to thank me again.”

“…Tsukishima!”

“W-Wha-“

“I...really like you!”

“W-what?”

“I…really, really like you. More than volleyball!”

“That’s impossible…”

“…”

“…I…may also, like you…But I’m not going to shout it!”

“Yay!”

“Gah! Hinata! Get off!”

“But we can hug now, right? Because we’re dating now…right?”

“Damn it…stop being so cute. Yes, we’re dating now.”

“Hooray! Can I call you Kei?”

“!”

“…?”

“…Ok…Shoyou.”

* * *

“They did it!”

“Keep it down Suga-Senpai!”

“Listen to your own advice. And why are we spying on them? They would’ve told us anyway.”

“My OTP~~~~~”

“Senpai?”

“Come on Yamaguchi.”

“What about Suga-Senpai?”

“Leave him. He’ll take a few photos then walk away.”

“Photos?!”

“Hey Suga. Be sure to send some of those to Tsukishima. He’ll want a new lock screen.”

“Way ahead of you~.”

“What have I done…”

* * *

“BING”

“Was that your phone?”

“…!”

“What’s wrong? Why’s your face all red?”

“Nothing…No reason. Hey, want to play a few games?”

“Ok. I only have a SNES though.”

“That’s fine. As long as I’m with you Shoyou~.”

“Don’t get all soppy! Stupid Kei!”

(The picture sent to Tsukishima from Sugawara was a picture of Tsukishima and Shoyou’s first kiss)

**Author's Note:**

> If you're wondering what was meant at this part:
> 
> “…”  
> “?!”  
> “I’m cold…”  
> “Cute…”
> 
> It's Shoyou grabbing Tsukishima's hand :)


End file.
